Fall From Grace
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: What happens if Kim finds herself questioning everything? M for Mature Content in later chapters. Chapter Three online.
1. The Pain We Cause Ourselves

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, the series by that name or any of the affiliated characters; they are all property of Disney. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of storytelling. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

The story follows So the Drama, but it takes a different direction than Season Four.

-----------------------

Red hair hung over her face she threw her own pity party. Last night had ended magically, after the dance Ron had walked her home, and to the witness of only the streetlights and the stars they'd kissed on her porch. It was something she'd never felt before with anyone else. It was…it was nice.

But when she lay in bed after he'd gone, and the excitement wore down her Pandaroo wasn't enough to keep the guilt away. When the bubbling joy left, pain crept in to take its place. Every time her eyes closed, the scene flashed before her eyes, again and again.

She could feel the damp skin tight fabric of the suit hugging her as the rain ran down her face, causing her red hair to cling tightly to her head. Shego's words had hurt badly. Hurt more than anything the woman had ever said to her before. A lot of cruel and unusual things had happened to her because of Doctor Drakken, but never once had it been so underhanded. And then Shego went and started making fun of her like the situation wasn't humiliating enough as it was.

She'd lost all emotional control right there, her anger exploding through her veins, turning her blood into hot magma that pounded through her. Right then and there she wanted to kill the woman. To stop the mocking, the constant back and forth attempts to gain the upper hand. She knew that the she was going to far when she spun and slammed her foot into the pale green woman. Shego didn't try to block it, but took it willingly, her body becoming airborne for a moment as time seemed to slow down. The woman struck the tower, causing it to crumple and explode before it collapsed on top of her.

And the entire time Kim felt good. It'd felt good to hurt the woman like that, it felt good to act out her emotions so violently.

And it scared her that she felt so good doing acting like that. What if she'd killed the woman? What then? Could she still be a hero with that over her head?

Could she even be a hero knowing that she'd wanted the woman dead? She unconsciously clutched the Cuddle Buddy tightly in her arms. What kind of monster masqueraded as a hero? Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she lay there, trying to understand who she was. What she was.

And what she had become.

The night sky was slowly fading in shades of pink as the sun began its slow climb in the east, the light slowly creeping into the exhausted teenager's room, causing her to stir from her bed. She wasn't able to sleep, but she was too exhausted to truly be awake either. Her body managed to move despite the aches and pains that held over from the night before though, her precious Pandaroo slipping from her limp fingers and falling to the floor as she shuffled to her closet.

Tossing her pajamas into the hamper she slipped on fresh underpants and a matching bra before slipping on a pair of plain jeans and a pink top. Satisfied with her choice of clothing she grabbed her backpack and tossed more clothes into it, making sure to pack at least a week's worth. Her feet slipped almost effortlessly into her sneakers as she counted her cash.

A hundred and sixty-three dollars and five cents. It wasn't enough to go far, or live off of long, but she couldn't wait until Monday to go to the bank, and her debit card was on hold by her mother after her last shopping spree, so funds were in short supply. But she'd worry about that later. Right now she had to get away from it all.

Pulling her hair back she tied it in place with a rarely used elastic band, hoping that it would make her less recognizable. Hair color would be a problem to deal with later. She was set to go.

Almost. She quickly scratched out a note one a small scrap of paper and left it on her desk. Finally satisfied she silently crept out her window and across the porch roof. With a slight stumble she landed, quickly adjusting to the weight of the bag that had thrown her off. She felt bad for leaving like she did, but she couldn't find out who she really was if she stayed there.

-----------------------

Anne Possible quietly snuck up the stairs to her daughter's room, not wanting to accidentally wake her daughter. She remembered that after she'd gotten back from prom it'd taken hours to come off Cloud Nine, and until then she hadn't been able to sleep.

She froze at the top step as she saw the empty and unmade bed with Kim's Pandaroo dumped onto the floor so carelessly. It wasn't like Kim to leave her room like that. Her eyes locked on the piece of paper on her daughter's desk, and her feet pulled her forward to it. Her fingers trembled as they gripped it, the paper shaking in her grip as she read it.

_Looking for myself. Love Kim_

------------------------

Ron strolled towards Kim's house with a large smile on his face, a song in his heart and his little naked buddy sleeping in his pocket. Normally the blonde wasn't one to wake up early, well any day of the week, especially not a Saturday. But today was different. It was special, because he was going to get to spend time with Kim. It was strange to think that she was his best friend and now his girlfriend, but it was nice too. It felt good to finally have someone. Sure he'd tried dating other girls, but they thought his goofy, laid back nature was an act. But not Kim. She saw and liked him for who he was.

Swinging around the corner lamppost he spotted Kim's house, and the black and white squad car that was parked in front of it. The joy in his heart instantly dropped into a cold dark fear that propelled him towards the house. The uniformed officer ignored him as the two passed each other on the walkway, Anne leaning on the front door frame, her daughter's Pandaroo tightly wrapped in her arms. "Doctor P?"

"Hey Ron…" She didn't say anything else, her voice trailing away into a sniffle as she seemed to lose herself in thought.

"Um…is KP here?"

"No…she's gone…" The woman sniffled again, her grip on the stuffed toy tightening.

"Gone?" Ron felt all life drain out of him, his body suddenly feeling as if every part of it weighed a ton. "How?"

Anne slowly handed the boy the note, not able to look him in the eye, "She left either last night or early this morning."

Ron looked at the note; able to read the words, but the meaning of them together seemed to escape him. Kim was looking for herself? Wasn't she the girl who could do anything? Savior of the world several times over? The only girl who could save the world and make it to homeroom on time the next day? Slowly he sunk down onto the steps, a sick taste rising up his throat and into the back of his mouth. This was just beyond sick and wrong. Even wrong-sick didn't seem to be powerful enough to cover it.

What kind of power above would do this? How could it be possible that he finds the girl of his dreams, who had been hiding under his nose since before Kindergarten, and only to have her disappear? It just didn't seem right. He rose to his feet, a new feeling in his chest, a strong feeling. He was going to find Kim. Find her and help her through whatever it was. It was the least he could do for the girl he loved.

Handing the note back to the woman, he managed to smile, "Don't worry Doctor P. I'm sure she's fine. It's Kim we're talking about. I mean she saves the world twice a week at least. Besides, I'll call Wade and we'll make sure she's okay."

The older woman relaxed a little and managed to smile back, "Thanks Ron. You're always so sweet." Softly she rubbed the top of his head before heading back inside, still clutching the stuffed toy tightly. Ron blushed a little at the gentle touch and walked away from the house slowly, pulling his self-dubbed 'Ron-Com' from his pocket and clicking it one, the device automatically dialing Wade. The boy's face came onto the screen as he yawned and opened a can of a caffeine drink.

"Ron? A little early for you to be up on a Saturday isn't it?"

"A bit, but it is almost nine. And you do know that caffeine stunts your growth right?" The blonde kept walking as he spoke, heading for the street.

"Hardy har har Ron. You know I stopped getting taller when I was seven." The boy sipped his drink, "So what's up? Shouldn't you be getting all lovey-dovey with Kim right now instead of chatting with me?"

Ron chewed on his lip, "That's the problem. You see, Kim is missing."

Lime green carbonated energy drink sprayed over the camera lens as Wade coughed violently, "Kim's WHAT?"

"She ran away man. She ran away."

---------------------

Kim settled in her seat as the bus rolled through Middleton, heading for the city limits and the interstate. It hurt inside to leave like this, but she had to do it before she backed down. It would be impossible to figure out if she really was a good person while trying to live up to what everyone wanted, so she was leaving to give just living a try. She would figure out what kind of person she really was that way.

She just hoped that her family and Ron could understand. Bonnie would probably be doing back flips across the gym to the news if it wasn't the last week of school. She hadn't missed any days the entire year, and finals were over so that wasn't a problem. She sighed and tried to stop worrying, which only made it harder. It was like trying not to look at a pink elephant after being instructed not to, the harder you tried, the more it was all you can see. Eventually her worrying stopped as she watched the countryside pass, the plains eventually being broken up by trees, which gave way to thicker stands of trees, then a thick green wood line as the bus continued it's trip north.

Slowly her chin dipped down, resting on her chest, her mouth hanging open as she finally fell asleep.

"Kim…wake up Kim," Ron's gentle voice brought her around, his gentle smile barely visible in the darkness. Where was she? There seemed to be no end to the darkness, even the light cast on Ron seemed only to illuminate him. She started walking towards him, confused why he didn't get closer.

"Why'd you do it Kim?" He was still smiling, that same gentle smile that he had when they'd kissed.

"Wait…why'd I do what? Why'd I leave?" She was walking faster now, trying desperately to walk over to him.

"Why'd you kill Shego Kim? Sure she was evil, but she never killed anyone." Ron was still smiling, his grin seeming only to grow larger. She was running towards him now, unable to understand why he was so far away.

"I didn't kill her! She was okay!" Her heart pounded in her ears as she run harder still, her breath harder now.

"You did kill me Kim." Ron was gone now, the pale green woman standing where he'd been. Her hair was a mess, and her uniform was in tatters, her smooth skin scorched in ragged lines where it showed through the tears in her clothing. "Or don't you remember how you kicked me into that tower? That look in your eyes was the last thing I saw Kim…that look of pure evil."

"NO!" Kim bolted up, breathing hard, her heart pounding in her ears as a few of the other passengers who were awake shook their heads as they looked at her. Settling back she looked out the window again, the dark forest outside not giving her any clues to where she was. If she had her Kimmunicator she'd be able to see how far she'd traveled so far, but if she'd brought it Wade would find her in an instant. She didn't even bring her watch just in case the boy had bugged it. Sure it was a little paranoid, but it was better than her journey ending before it started. To truly find herself she needed to do it by herself.

Sighing she watched the dark shapes on the trees pass, hoping that the bus ride would be over soon.

-------------------------

Ron paced his bedroom floor, avoiding the small piles of dirty clothes as he tried to think like Kim. Kim obviously wouldn't stay in Middleton. Know her she would most likely leave the state at least. Possibly the country, but he'd have to start smaller than that for the moment.

He sat on the foot of his bed, looking down at Rufus and sighed, "I don't know if I can find her lil' buddy. I mean it is Kim we're talking about here. A girl who can do anything can obviously disappear and not be found, right?"

The mole rat nodded, "Disappear."

Ron held gripped his temples in his hands, squeezing as he tried desperately to think like Kim. What would she do? Suddenly it clicked. Hitting the button on the Ron-Com it connected with the boy genius almost instantly, "Wade, you think you can get security footage from the bus terminal and the airport?"

"Sure, any time frame in particular?" The boy's fingers flew across the keys before he paused and took a sip of his energy drink, his fingers dancing again afterwards.

"Everything from eleven last night to when I called you this morning. I think Kim left this morning, but I have to be sure."

"Alright. Give me about an hour to pull all the files. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks Wade." His finger hit the button, cutting off the connection before slipping the device into his pocket. With a half-hearted smile he looked down at the mole rat next to him, "Want to go get a naco?"

"Cheese!" The small rodent cried, quickly leaping onto Ron's sleeve and scrambling up the boy's arm.

---------------------

Shego looked back at the prison she'd just escaped from, almost expecting the alarms to go off at any moment. She'd taken her time before breaking out, a whole two days, only because she was a little sore from having an electrified tower fall on her. Thankfully incredible durability was in her repertoire of abilities that she'd gained after being hit with the comet so long ago.

Cracking her neck she looked down bright orange jumpsuit she now wore. It wasn't her personal taste in clothing, but it beat the half missing bodysuit she'd been wearing before. She was still impressed with what Kim had done. She never expected the girl to have the guts to do it. The look in Kim's eyes had literally frozen her in place.

Stretching the last of the kinks out of her back she started walking, looking for a road. She could worry about changing later, after all walking around stark naked would be more suspicious than walking around in a jumpsuit. Part of her just wanted to find one of Drakken's emergency lairs and take a hot bath, and hole up until things settled down enough to bust him out, but a larger part of her wanted to find the redhead. She needed to know if the girl was suffering like she had once.

It was never easy falling from grace. Especially from the pedestal of a hero. She felt torn between her need to know if Kim was walking that same road, and her need to go somewhere and relax. Frowning she let out a small curse and decided to look for the girl. At least then she had a chance to gain a new ally, after all, the girl was good. In every sense of the word.

-------------------------

A/N: Nothing to see here move along.

Seriously though, I'll be updating this as I finish the chapters, so it's going to be erratic. And as with every writer out there, I love hearing from you guys (my readers) so reviews would rock!


	2. Counting Lost Sheep

-1Ron stared at the motel room ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. Almost two weeks ago he had followed Kim to Phoenix, and from there is was almost impossible to find the girl. It wasn't as if he was doing it blindly either, Wade had control of the aerial recon via satellite, but still he couldn't seem to find her.

Or rather, once he found her he couldn't keep up with her. She seemed intent on avoiding him, and went as far as leaping off buildings, diving into flooded canals and once leaping off an overpass onto a large delivery truck.

Rolling onto his side, he considered giving up. He probably wouldn't be able to catch her with the way things were going, and it was depressing. Slowly he dug the Ron-Com out of his pocket and clicked it on. "Any luck Wade?"

The boy shook his head, "None. She's not showing up on any of my camera feeds which means she's probably laying low right now."

"I've been wondering something… what if she wore a disguise or dyed her hair?"

The boy leaned back in his seat and stretched, "Not a chance. I'm running programs that match walking patterns, facial recognition and a few other biometric patterns. Even if she shaved her head and dressed up like a boy she wouldn't get by this system."

"I was afraid of that…." Ron paused for a moment, reconsidering his thought. "Alright Wade I need you to contact Team Go and Global Justice and give them a heads up. We'll probably need their help keeping things under control for a while." He rolled back onto his back, still holding the device so that the boy could see him. "And two last things. Try and see if you can pin down where Shego escaped too, we may need to see if she'll help find Kim. It's a long shot, but you never know with her."

"And the other thing?"

Ron slowly sat up, "You ever hear of the Yamanouchi Ninja School?"

------------------

Kim crawled into her new home beneath the expanses of a freeway underpass, tired, sore, and hungry. Waving a couple of pigeons away from her backpack she used it as a pillow as she managed to go to drift to sleep to the echoing sounds of passing vehicles overhead.

"You killed me Kim." The gentle and ever smiling face of Shego was there, as it had been for long enough that it was becoming hard to tell if she ever dreamed anything else. She ignored the specter, and mentally tried to push away into the depths of her own mind. This was a dream, nothing more.

Familiar talon-tipped gloves dug into her arms as Shego grabbed the redhead's shoulders, their eyes locking together. "You killed me Princess."

"I can't kill a dream "Shego"."

"Do dreams hurt?" There was pain now as the talons dug into her flesh, blood trickling down her arms and falling with soft wet plops onto the dark floor beneath them.

"I guess they do." Kim gritted her teeth as she fought the urge to cry out as the hands started to glow burning her flesh, both cooking the skin and sealing the wounds. Hurting and healing her.

Her head slammed into the pale green woman's face, causing her to stumble back, clutching the gash that Kim had made.

"Why are you hurting me Kimmie?"

Kim growled, the fire starting to boil in her veins. Her voice erupted from her throat, "I thought you said you where dead! How can I hurt the dead?"

The bleeding woman was silent for a moment, but only a moment. Her face was hidden beneath the long hair as the sound of blood gently plopping against the floor echoed through the darkness. "You hurt me by hurting yourself Princess…Don't pretend you didn't know…that you didn't feel it. I. Am. You." Slowly the pale woman's eyes met Kim, her face no longer the angular one of Shego's, but her own, streaked with crimson from the gash on her forehead. "After all, this is a dream. And in it all things are you."

Kim sat up with a startled gasp, sharp causing her to cradle her now throbbing head, the warm gushing of her newly scraped forehead forcing her to remember the dream.

She hadn't killed Shego… She'd killed herself. But if she wasn't Kim Possible, then who was she?"

---------------------

Shego patiently waited on her cell phone to come off of hold. She typically didn't like being put on hold, but this was different. The jazz music was a plus too. Her hips swayed unconsciously as she paced her suite. After what seemed like too long, good music or not, a voice answered sweetly, "Thank-you for calling HenchCo, my name is Sara, how may I direct your call?"

"I want to talk to Jack Hench."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he's in a meeting right now. If you would like to leave a message I can give it to him when he gets out."

The sweet tone almost made Shego gag, "Two things before I decide to come down there in person. First off, never, ever call me "ma'am". My name is Shego. Secondly what I have to talk to him is more important than any meeting he could possibly be in right now, and unless you want me to implant that headset your probably wearing right now into your nasal cavity your going to get him on this line, understand?"

There was a small whimpering sound over the line and the voice came back shaky, but still as polite as possible, "I'm not allowed to bother him with calls."

"Trust me on this-"

"Sara."

"Okay, trust me on this Sara, he won't mind at all, and if he does I'll come down there and pay him a visit. Just tell him Shego wants to talk to him, and that if he doesn't take the call he'll hate himself forever because his nuts will be on my mantle, okay?"

"Yes ma-Shego….Please hold." The line clicked and the jazz music came back on. Calming down the pale woman plopped down onto the foot of her bed and adjusted the form fitting turtleneck she was wearing slightly.

The music cut out and a familiar voice came over it, "Jack Hench speaking."

"Jackie! Good to see that you do know how to use a phone!"

"Shego. And what do you want today? Another jet? A new bodysuit? I saw on the news how your last one looked after you crashed into that tower."

"Oddly enough that brings me to why I'm calling you Jackie-boy."

-----------------------

Her eyes had dark circles under them. It'd been almost sixteen days since she'd had more than twenty minutes of sleep in a day.

"Hey Princess." Slowly the black and green clad woman made her way over to where the redhead sat. Her boots hung freely like Kim's feet as cars raced by on the highway below. "I'm not mad about the other night you know."

Kim didn't say anything for a moment, "I know."

"I was a real bitch acting like that. I was just caught up in the moment."

"I know."

They sat there silently for a little while as cars zoomed below.

"You hungry?" Shego looked over at the exhausted redhead.

"A little bit."

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

--------------------

Ron made his way across the street towards a local Burger Hut and froze when he saw Kim inside sitting in a booth calmly eating a cheeseburger. She looked exhausted.

Walking inside he watched her, almost afraid that she'd vanish. Slowly he slipped into the seat across from her.

"KP?"

"That's Shego's seat," the redhead didn't look up from her fries, slowly taking her time to chew the bite of food in her mouth.

"KP, it's Ron? Your best friend from Pre-K? The guy you kissed at Prom?" He gently touched her hand, and she froze, her eyes locking in his, slowly growing larger as realization seemed filter through her mind at what happened.

"I'm sorry Ron…. I need to go…." She slowly started to get up and he pulled back slowly.

"Just tell me what Shego has to do with you running away without any warning."

"I…I wanted to kill her Ron…. I wanted to kill her."

Ron couldn't manage to say anything as she quickly walked away, jogging across the parking lot as she left the building. Kim wanted to kill Shego?

He sighed and tried to think, suddenly finding himself not hungry anymore. He needed to talk to Wade. It seemed that things were more complicated than he'd hoped.

For yet another time in his life Ron felt powerless. And for once, he hated the feeling.

----------------------

A/N: And thus the second chapter ends!


	3. Lose Yourself

-1He blinked as his eyes focused and unfocused on ceiling overhead.

He'd had here within his reach and he'd let her go. Why?

"_That's Shego's seat."_ The words rippled through his mind, stabbing and tearing at him. Was he that unimportant to her now?

Something didn't feel right in his stomach. It felt cold and heavy, almost as if he'd eaten a frozen bowling ball. Was his chance with Kim over before it'd really begun? Rolling onto his side, he spotted Rufus, and wished that his life were as simple as cheese and television. Letting out a heavy sigh he dug out the Ron-Com and keyed it on, Wade's image came up, the boy leaning on his keyboard, obviously asleep.

Ron hung up and let the device wall to the bed. He could find Shego later… maybe then he'd know what to say.

------------------

Shego sat at the small desk that came with the room, staring at a plain box wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string. There was a chance that it was a bomb, but she'd been blown up before, and Jack wasn't stupid enough to do it. Something about what it should contain made her nervous though. Some things were too dangerous in mortal hands, and this was one of those things.

The Attitudinator. She handled the box gently and slipped it under the desk. She'd let the girl have a choice. It was the least she could do. Now it was just a matter of finding her. Walking over to her duffel bag, she dug out a tight green t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. Slipping the clothing on over her silky underwear, she thought about what she was planning.

It was risky, hell it was stupid, but if it worked it'd be worth it. Trying to remember where she left her shoes she set about getting to work.

-------------------

Kim leaned against her bag, staring up at the thick concrete above her a small part of her thankful that it was spring. Something shifted on the concrete shelf than ran parallel to her own and she looked over to see a familiar pair of green eyes looking back. "You left me there."

Kim chewed on her lip before speaking, "I didn't mean to…it's just that Ron was there…"

"That dork?" The woman scoffed, waving away the thought of the boy. "You know Kimmie I've always thought you could do better than him."

"Don't talk about him that."

"You know you could be living the life right now Princess instead of hiding under here like a hermit." The woman leaned closer, her lips brushing the girl's ear, "All you have to do is be bad."

"NO! I'm not going to steal!" Kim glared at the pale woman who took the offensive and drove her point home.

"Because you're a good guy? How can you find yourself without trying new things? Without taking risks?"

Kim bristled as the thought ran its course. If she stole some money, she could get a hotel room and clean up. And a shower would be spanking right now.

But stealing was wrong. But then again so was trying to kill someone.

"Alright…you're the crook. How do I do this?" Kim sat up, pivoting so her feet dangled free.

The woman smiled broadly, "First you got to know what you want."

-------------------

There was a gentle knock on the door, bringing Ron out of his depressed stupor long enough to answer the door. Yori stood behind it, dressed in a loose cotton pants and a t-shirt that had a pink smiling face on it, Ron didn't notice this as much as the look in her eyes though.

She tackled him, forcefully pinning his lanky form to the floor, "Stoppable-san, it will be your honor to defend yourself next time." With a playful kiss to the tip of his nose, she climbed off him and grabbed a pink travel bag from the hallway. "So, Possible-san is missing?"

Ron sighed and tried to fake a smile to the girl, but stopped, "It's a bit more complicated then that. I think Kim ran away for something big. She claimed she wanted to kill Shego, but it just doesn't seem likely. I mean its Kim we're talking about!"

Yori gently placed a hand on his shoulder the other clasping one if his as she guided him to sit on the bed, "Stoppable-san, the path of a warrior is hard and long. And for a warrior such as Kim who does not spill blood it is even harder. We must help her through this time so that she can become stronger."

Ron couldn't help but smile, "Yori, you're the greatest."

"Stoppable-san, you and your American gratitude bring great honor to me." She gently kissed his cheek and then slowly stood up, "Will it be your honor to share your bed with me tonight?"

Ron's face deepened to a shade of red that burned with the intensity of a star going supernova, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish as he tried to find words to say what he thought of the idea.

"Then it is settled Stoppable-san. And as your guest I request that clothing be optional." She gave him a playful wink and he collapsed onto the bed completely, his mind done in by its own imagery. The small rodent looked over at the boy and shook his head, making a small clicking sound before going back to the television, which was playing Animal Planet.

"Oh Stoppable-san and your American-style modesty." She politely laughed behind her hand as she sat back down on the bed.

-------------------

"Like this?"

"That's right Stoppable-san, nice and slow."

"This feels…pretty good. I need to do this more often."

"It will be your honor to do it with me daily Stoppable-san."

Ron slowly pulled his foot close to his stomach, balancing on his other, "Sounds like fun. I've never done Yoga before."

"It is essential to perform each movement slowly and completely to get the full result. That is why I said we should do the exercises naked, to be able to utilize the full ranges of our bodies." Slowly she clasped her hands together, her foot still against her navel."

Ron's face turned crimson again, a color he was starting to think was his real one with how often he'd blushed since Yori had arrived. She'd always been a little bit of a flirt, but now she seemed to be turning it on full force. "As much fun as that sounds, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on the yoga if you were naked."

Slowly Yori's leg came down, her foot silently touching onto the carpet, "I would be a distraction?"

"And it would be my honor to be distracted." Ron was the one to wink this time, catching the girl off guard, her mouth hanging open in a small ring of surprise, shades of pink tinting her cheeks.

Ron didn't see the movement coming, but he found himself pressed against the bed, her mouth against his. Electricity shot through his body, lighting every nerve. His lips still tingled with excitement as she pulled away, "It was my honor to kiss you Stoppable-san."

Gently he kissed her back, "And it was mine to kiss you."

------------------

Kim watched the manager's office from the air vents, the heavyset man seeming to take his time as he readied to go home for the day. Slowly he waddled out and shut the door behind himself, turning a key into the lock, the deadbolt sliding into place.

Slowly she counted to fifty to herself, then fifty again. Her fingers slowly pulled the cover aside and she dropped to the floor. Ignoring the chair, she brought the computer out of its screensaver, and opened the registry, repeating the actions she'd watch him perform nearly all day. Using an assumed name she booked a room, something modest to keep from attracting attention and fooled the system into thinking she had paid for the week. With the computer's room key programming tools she wrote the unlocking information into the magnetic strip before leaving everything the way she'd left it and climbing back into the air duct.

With the cover back in place, she was gone.

It was long after dark when she finally tried the key, entering through a side door and creeping up the stairs. Slowly she rounded the corner and then sprinted down the hall to her room, the door unlocking and her feet leading her inside. The thought of a shower calling her she dead-bolted the door and let her bag fall by her feet.

She'd done it…she'd just stolen a hotel room for the week. Pride began to swell inside as she realized what she had done.

The girl who could do anything was back. Smiling to herself, she slipped off towards the bathroom, the thought of hot water running over her skin seeming like the perfect reward.

-------------------

Shego walked through the hall, heading towards the ice machine and the soda machine that stood next to it. She was tired and a little cranky after spending the day looking for Kim and dealing with Jack, but it was a good sort of tired. As she walked around the corner a familiar mane of red hair sprinted by and she felt as if her eyes would fall out their sockets.

It almost seemed ironic how the fates liked to torment her. Taking a deep breath the moved down the hall heading back towards her room for a moment. She needed something before she could pay the girl a visit.

The gears of her mind slipped into place and a makeshift plan began to form.

It wasn't quite what she had in mind for when she would talk to Kim, but it'd do.

-------------------

A/N: More mystery, more suspense, and another cliffhanger just for you! As always, reviews feed my muse, which helps me write!


End file.
